Hack n Splash - The Heat of Summer
by GrimGrave
Summary: Summer is the time for summer affairs. Asuka x Homura smut. Rated M for Adult Themes, NotSafeForWork or children.


**Disclaimer: all characters belong to** _ **Marvelous Entertainment**_ **. GrimGrave owns nothing.**

 _Hack n Splash_

 _The Heat of Summer_

Summer; a golden sandy beach, palm trees swaying gently in the cool breeze. Parasols stuck in the sand to provide shade in the scorching heat, a cold drink by the side of a chair or towel laid out on the sand.

The ideal summer when spirits were high and ninjas engaged in activities for fun and glory, whether it was water fights, volleyball, sprinting race, or enjoying a barbeque with friends and rivals. Though the group of female ninjas came from different academies dedicated to the deadly arts, this was a time for burying the hatchet and enjoy life.

Life that, all things considered, came from the act of mating. And while those of the same sex could not procreate, it didn't stop a certain pair of friendly-rivals to act on hormones as they stole away to a quiet little corner, away from prying eyes and curious ears behind one of the few buildings near the beach.

Summer; when the golden sun is not the only source of heat.

Asuka let out a throaty moan as she climaxed for the umpteenth time, her body as hot as fire and her pleasure receptors ablaze. Her white two-piece swimsuit were forgotten on the sand and pooled around her ankle as she bucked and ached back against the girl behind her, who eagerly teased and fingered her pussy, staining the sand below. Soft breasts pressed against her back, erect little nipples even more so, and a husky breath caressed Asuka's ear.

"Have you any idea how _badly_ I wanted you when you show up like this?" Heated. Smooth like a purr. Every word coated with a possessive horniness. "Showing off your bod…Every curve and inch of flesh…"

Talented fingers curved against inner velvety walls, drawing out a pleased string of mewls from the brunette whilst another hand played with turgid nipples, adding to the pleasure-stimulation that had the girl's bone turn into hot, pliant goo.

"Shaking this cute ass of yours…" The girl behind her groaned into a reddened shell, licking the curve of Asuka's ear down to her earlobe. "And these tits…so fucking perfect…"

"H-Homura…!" Asuka moaned, quivering as she climaxed again, arousal trickling down her thighs as merciless fingers sheathed themselves in wet depths.

Homura shuddered behind her. Their body warmth combined had them sweating even in the shadows, but it only fuelled their lust as they indulged in carnal desires.

"It's like you're just want me to _ravage_ you." A twist of her nipple. An angled curl of digits against soft walls.

The Hanzo student swore she would pass out from cumming too much.

It didn't help when Homura rolled her hips and adjusted her position, rubbing her sex through her black swimsuit against the back of Asuka's leg.

The throaty breathing jumpstarted the brunette's libido – if that was possible – and they both shuddered with ecstasy.

"Don't think I don't see the way your blonde friend looks at you," the older girl whispered. "I know she wants a piece of you. But you know what?"

"Homura…" The brunette shuddered when her lover's hand gave her breast a squeeze.

"If she so much as touches you, I'll cut her hands off." A dark chuckle sent a bolt of heat straight between Asuka's loins. "You…are… _mine~_ "

Teeth tenderly sunk down on an exposed earlobe and Asuka screamed, only for her mouth to be clasped shut by Homura's hand as the latter continued to finger her.

 _So close…!_

Asuka's brain shut down immediately. She screamed with pleasure against Homura's hand as she came, knees weak and heart beating double-speed.

Her high faded and her chest heaved with laboured breaths as she leant fully back against Homura for support. She could feel her rival's heartbeat against her back, behind the softness of a malleable mound of flesh.

" _Fuck…"_ the older girl uttered behind her. She angled the Hanzo student's head, claiming her lips with a possessive, hungry kiss. "We are so going to continue this later, my dear. We should get back to the other before someone decides to look for us."

She gently slid Asuka off of her and suckled on her fingers with a content hum. "Now get dressed. We can just claim that we had a duel over the ridge—"

"Homura." The older girl turned to her lover, captivated by the mocha bedroom eyes. "Your turn."

"…?"

 **x.x.x**

Whatever determination Homura had had to get back to the others was melted away like the sexual hot mess she was. Leaning against the wall for support, the Hebijo student let out a throaty litany of moans, fingers buried in chocolate tresses as Asuka nuzzled between her tanned legs, licking a hot path along her slit and eating her out.

"Fuck…!" Homura uttered. "Fuck…!"

Her lover underneath merely giggled, lapping up wet heat as it coated her jaw. The musky scent from the triangle above Homura's slit was intoxicating and the taste was out of this world – an acquired taste, considering how often they had sneaked away to have some fun whenever an opportunity arose.

After all, summer is the time for summer affairs.


End file.
